A large variety of game balls are known which are about the size of a soccer ball, are light in weight and are inflated. Control of such balls whether propelled by the hands or feet of the user, presents something of a problem. Often the surfaces of the balls are indented with imprinted materials and the like which tend to imbalance the ball. This imbalance further adds to the difficulty in control. Control relates to making the ball go in the intended direction when it is impelled in a given starting direction, by the hand or feet of the user.
It is known in the art that surface characteristics of a ball can have some affect in direction. For example, in golf balls, it is known that golf ball dimples have sometimes affected direction control. However, insofar as known to the applicants, surface configurations have not been used as a method of adding to the controllability of inflated game balls of the soccer and volleyball type.